


Interrupted

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter stopped in mid-sentence, eyes as wide as saucers.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

Remus moaned from beneath Sirius, any thoughts in his heads were quickly going to his cock. His boyfriend was nibbling on his earlobe and grinding his crotch against Remus' thigh. "Oh, God, Sirius," He moaned, "Stop playing games." Remus sighed contently as he heard his zipper being unzipped and cool air touching his dick...

"Oi, Remus, Sirius! Why weren't you guys in Potio--" Peter stopped in mid-sentence, eyes as wide as saucers. "Holy shit!"

James strode into their dorm room after Peter. "What's going on, Wormtail? Are they here? Oh..." The black-haired boy's head turned from side to side as if he was watched a Muggle tennis match. "What? Pete, have you never caught them having sex before?"

"I didn't know they were bloody together!"

"How the hell did you not know? I walk in on them making out at least three times a week!"

"Oi, we're still in the moment here!" Sirius yelled, "Could you guys leave?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
